Mi salvación
by Aniitaa
Summary: La guerra terminó. Hermione se convierte en medimaga y tiene un paciente un poco especial, un rubio de ojos grises. Ella cree que merece otra oportunidad, pero ¿la merecerá realmente? Por favor revies, si?


Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_No puedo creerlo, la guerra terminó. Después de meses de estar tras el rastro de Voldemort por largos meses, por fin Harry terminó con aquél mago que tanto acechaba al mundo mágico. _

_Ahora tengo 19 años, y tras acelerar la carrera de medimaga, me ocupo de aquellos mortífagos quedado lastimados o inconcientes después de la guerra. No trabajo en un hospital, ya que en cuanto despierten, los mortífagos irán directo a un juicio y, seguramente, encarcelados en Azkaban. Todos han ido despertándose a lo largo del tiempo, pero hay uno que ha pasado un año y todavía no despierta y a mí, Hermione Granger, cada vez me quedan menos esperanzas de que algún día llegue a despertar. Y así es que Draco Malfoy hace un año que esa en un coma profundo. Puedo jurar que vengo todos los días a chequearlo y nunca, en estos 365 días, tuvo una sola mejora. Me preocupa ya que es una persona y tiene todo el derecho de otra oportunidad. Así, dormido, su continua mueca de superioridad desaparece y parece un ángel, mi ángel. Parece un joven normal, sin ninguna preocupación: sin ningún juicio por delante; sin sus padres muertos; sin su pasado perturbador. Lo observo dormir ya que es lo único que puedo hacer por él_. Y es que hoy, Hermione Granger, siente compasión por Draco Malfoy y desea con todo su corazón que al llegar el otro día, esos grises ojos, la vuelvan mirar.

Se había consumido la vida buscando una cura para lo que tuviera Draco, pero en ningún lugar lo decía. Se había alejado de sus amigos, de su novio, de su familia sólo para volver a ver los ojos del joven que más odió en sus años escolares. Pero la castaña no podía evitarlo, y esas largas horas al lado del rubio leyendo libros para encontrarle una cura, le habían enseñado a quererlo. La frustraba que todos hayan despertado y que sólo quedara él. Lo observó, le tomó la mano como ya muchas veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez hubo un cambio: la pálida mano se había cerrado en contorno a la suya. Sonrió esperanzada. Lentamente los ojos del rubio se abrieron pero al verla una mueca de superioridad se grabó en su cara. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar: _"y aquí tenemos al Malfoy de siempre. Para esto lo prefería dormido."_

-Gran… Granger.

-Shh-lo calló.-Estás muy débil. Duerme, yo te explicaré todo luego.

-Granger… A m… A mí nadie me… me da-dijo dificultoso por no usar su voz durante un año y por estar débil.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Nadie te da órdenes, Malfoy, lo sé de memoria-le respondió despreocupada-. Adiós Malfoy, me alegra que hayas despertado.

-Sí, cla… claro-espetó sarcástico.

Hermione debía procurar que nadie, ni siquiera Ron o Harry, se enteraran de que el rubio había despertado. A pesar de su comportamiento hacia ella y todos los rumores que había, algo le decía a la castaña que Draco no hubiera sido mortífago si de él dependiese.

El rubio miraba habitación en la que se encontraba. A primera vista podría haber dicho que es Hogwarts pero si lo miraba más detalladamente, parecía el cuarto de una mansión, una gran mansión. Pronto el sueño lo venció y no pudo darle más vueltas al asunto.

La castaña estaba en la gran mansión que le había sido asignada cuando decidieron que ella se ocuparía de los enfermos. Tenía medimagos y enfermeras que la ayudaban. Ella era una especie de "directora". Además tenía aurores en la mansión por si algún mortífago se revelaba. Sus amigos venían a visitarla cuando podían y si no, ella iba a su casa. El que más venía a visitarla era Ron, su novio, que muchas veces se quedaba a comer o a dormir. Pero en el último tiempo ella no se ocupaba de sus amigos. Se encerraba horas en la biblioteca a buscar sobre las posibles enfermedades de Malfoy, aunque sus amigos no lo supieran. Pensando en todo lo sucedido aquel día, la castaña por fin pudo dormir tranquila después de un año entero. Al otro día le explicaría a Malfoy las circunstancias.

Se despertó tarde. Había dormido como un bebé, muy profundo. Poniéndose algo decente, bajó a desayunar, donde se encontró a Theodore Nott, un Slytherin con el que se habían echo amigos durante la guerra, cuando el se cambió del bando de los mortífagos al bando que finalmente vencería. Juntos habían pasado momentos difíciles para ambos, como la muerte de los padres de Hermione o el asesinato de los de Theo. El castaño era muy amigo de Malfoy antes de todo lo sucedido, así que no dudó en contarle que el rubio había despertado. El castaño, que ya no tenía esperanzas, se le iluminó la cara cuando lo escuchó. Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de su amigo que sorpresivamente estaba despierto. Su cara de confusión era extrema ya que el rubio no sabía que se había cambiado de bando y al verlo en el mismo techo que Granger seguramente lo habría descolocado.

-¡Theo, hermano!-exclamó con la voz mucho mejor que el día anterior pero todavía ronca.

-¡Draco! Tengo que ponerte al tanto de todo. Te has perdido un año y han pasado muchas cosas…

-Por ejemplo, qué hacía la sangre sucia cuando me desperté.

-Mira Draco por más amigo que seas mío no te voy a permitir que le digas sangre sucia a Herms.

-Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?-no comprendía._ "¿Desde cuando la defiende?_" pensó.

-Draco… yo… empezaré por el principio… Cuando la guerra comenzó y dejamos de frecuentarnos, yo me cambié de bando. Hermione fue mi único sostén en esos momentos y, prácticamente, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Los mortífagos cayeron ya que Harry Potter venció a Voldemort. Durante la guerra te lazaron un hechizo y… y bueno, no despertaste por un año. Ahora estas en una especie de hospital de la Orden del Fénix. En cuanto estés en condiciones irás a un juicio… Hermione no quiere que vayas, por eso trata de que Potter y Weasley no se enteren de tu salud.

-No me importa lo que quiera la sabelotodo. No es su problema y…

-Sin ella no hubieras despertado.

Draco hizo como si no escuchara ese último comentario y le preguntó:

-¿Mis padres? ¿Cómo están mis padres?

-Draco, tus padres… tus padres… murieron. Voldemort los mató porque tu padre falló.

-¡No! ¡Mi madre, no! ¡Dime que es mentira! Por favor, dime que es mentira….-eso, más que una orden, era una suplica. Esa fue la única vez que Theo vio llorar a Draco Malfoy, la única vez que vio salir pequeñas gotas de sus grises ojos.

En ese momento una castaña entraba con una bandeja en la habitación. El rubio rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.

-Malfoy, te traje el desayuno, tienes que comer…

-Nadie te ha pedido comida, sabelotodo.

-O comes, o te hechizaré para que lo hagas. A mí no me das miedo Malfoy.

-Comeré solo porque estoy hambriento, no porque tú me lo digas.

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana-la castaña miró a Theo y cambió su semblante con una rapidez asombrosa.-Theo, voy a ir a ver a Harry y Ron, porque si no vendrán aquí y pueden ver a Malfoy despierto y no sería bueno.

-Bueno Herms, nos vemos.

-Adiós-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación.

-No deberías tratarla así-le recriminó el castaño al orgulloso rubio.

-¿Por qué? Nos odiamos toda la vida. Ella me cura porque es su obligación y yo estoy aquí a la espera de un juicio. ¿Por qué debería de tratarla bien?

-_Porque ha dejado de vivir por hacer que despiertes-_le contestó el castaño saliendo por la misma puerta que minutos antes había salido Granger.

Hermione se había aparecido en el jardín de la mansión de Harry y Ginny, la que ambos habían comprado cuando terminó la guerra. Una sonriente pelirroja le abrió la puerta y detrás de ella se asomaron Harry y Ron.

-¡Herms, hasta que sales de esa casa!

-¡Chicos! Los extrañe tanto…-dijo dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, excepto a Ron que lo besó en la boca.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá?-preguntó Ron

-Bien, muy bien por suerte.

-¿Y Malfoy? ¿Despertó? ¿Alguna mejora?

-No, sigue igual que siempre.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Hermione le mintió a sus amigos pero tampoco se sintió culpable. Esa fue la primera, de otras tantas, que Hermione mentiría por Draco Malfoy.


End file.
